Talk:Luo Tianyi V4 Japanese/@comment-123.136.115.6-20180725094742/@comment-53539-20181013102523
^I know this is late, but I want to add the biggest issue if we've had this explained, but as I said its all over the place. There is no single answer, there is just tadbits of informative that says supporting things that lead up to. As I noted, the voice is determined by 40% of the Vocaloid, when you get to 60% its all the sounds needed. The % varies per language slightly but this is the general rule. The remaining 40% of the vocal is just extras that help build a voicebank. They can make a basic voicebank with 40 sounds and do so for demo purposes all the time. IF a second provider is providing samples, you only will hear them some of the time and if the main vocalist has provided all 40% of the core sounds, its going to be the little odd things. Really, where it comes out is that there are odd sounds that won't sound how the provider would say them, which is what the statement refers to. If she says "Damashi" for example it may only turn out they used the second provider for "ma" in this script because the second provider could do the right "m" sound needed to be combined with the "a" or even the other way around. So by terms of the 6 letters only a single letter would be impacted, if we put it like this (I can't explain this otherwise). But none the less... Its going to be the same all around and this happens all the time. I stress this, studios borrow samples from other sources when they either can't get the provider in, the sample was poor but there is a better sample by the same provider, or the provider can't give the same by a second can for 1 single sample. We dont' know the full extent of this, we just know it goes on because CFM's used it in the past and so apparently has Internet co., Ltd. Not all Vocaloids are doing this as LUMi is exampled of one who didn't. So can easily use a second provider and not have to mention that for just 1 sample. In fact its widely known Studios cheat all the time. The biggest cheats known are CFM as it happens. Either way, its not important enough. This is the "Japanese Luo Tianyi" not "Luo Tianyi in Japanese" you can look it as. It shouldn't have any impact on the quality of the voicebank and you'll still be getting a Japanese voicebank. There is nothing unique here that hasn't been done before and nothing to worry about. This is more or less for Chinese producers more then it is for Japanese and the Chinese producers aren't going to be so worried about it I think. Japan already has better voicebanks and there is a lot of xenophobia-based slurs on some Japanese sites about supporting Chinese and Korean Vocaloids or their producers, so its not such a big deal. I can't point to a single source none the less for that, but XSY, the cheating by studios... It all says the same thing. You can easily use a second provider and it not impact the vocal, but only at certain points since its not how the provider would have said the words. In this case, its been said in various ways, just not in this precise way. There was suspicions that CFM did this for the Kagamines as the theory goes CFM may have used Luka's English to fill in the gaps. This was dismissed because it sounded ludicrous when VO forums discussed this. But at the same time it could have had some truth to it. We'll likely never know. We do, however, know that Luka English Soft is a rehash of the normal vocal... And they did a lousy job hiding it.